


Innocent Eyes & A Teasing Smile

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [28]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: If you could write a really smutty detailed Patrick Stump smut where he basically teases the fuck out you I would love you 5ever"</p><p>Hands down one the best requests I've done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes & A Teasing Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of the best requests I've done, I love this one! I hope you guys enjoy!

Tomorrow was the day, the day your boyfriend finally comes back from tour and you were nothing but a bundle of excitement - or a bundle of sexual frustration, you couldn't really tell. You were in the kitchen, brewing some tea with your favorite mug already set on the kitchen island and favorite book in hand. You've already read this book a handful of times but you just loved it so much, never tiring of it when you turned to the next page, your (Y/EC) eyes glued to the page. Hearing the click of the kettle you briefly put the worn out book down to spill the scorching liquid into your mug before adding the tea bag, picking up your book once more you headed into your bedroom and sat down on the bed, back against the headboard and you continued to read.

That was an hour ago.

You were now slumped against the head board, stark naked with your right hand in between your spread legs, your left fondling your breast. Your head was tipped back against the wooden board and your mouth agape, fuck, you wish you had something more than just your fingers...you wish you had Patrick here. Your middle and ring fingers continue to rub against your clit, soon moving further down and slipping themselves into you. Maybe if you hadn't been moaning you would have heard the front door open, or if the blood rushing in your ears hadn't inhibited your hearing you would have heard the footsteps making their way down the hall, and _just_ maybe if you hadn't curled your fingers in the right angle making you so caught up in nearing your peak you would have seen your boyfriend enter the room. The faint squeak of the hardwood floor, though, finally caught your attention.

You practically jumped out of your skin upon seeing the man stood at the foot of the bed, clambering to hide whatever of yourself you could. Breathing out deeply in relief that it was your boyfriend you grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

"Patrick!" You yelled while throwing the pillow, missing him by a long shot. "You scared the fuck out of me!"

"Oh (Y/N) why did you stop?" He chuckles darkly, grinning at you. "I was enjoying the show...

Grabbing another pillow you you covered yourself, trying to maintain whatever decency you could.

"I-I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" You ask, blushing heavily under his gaze.

"The guys wanted to rest up, so they're coming back tomorrow," he paused to put down his large duffle of tour clothes. "But I decided to come home early and surprise you...but it looks like the tables have been turned..."

You swallowed thickly when Patrick removed his shirt and fedora, your eyes trailing down his form, biting your lips at the way his jeans were hung low on his hips but did nothing to conceal his arousal. Toeing off his shoes your boyfriend crawls onto the bed, pushing the pillow away from your body before leaning down and capturing your lips with his own. Month of separation and longing for you evident in the way his lips pressed against yours, sweet and innocent at first but it quickly turned into a heated make out session within seconds. His tongue faced with yours and his hips pressed against yours, grinning in your exposed sex and the friction was driving you crazy as it stimulates your arousal all over again.

"Need you..." You moaned once Patrick broke the kiss to place lingering wet kiss along your neck, shoulders, and finally chest.

He remained silent, his tongue darting out to lick in between your breasts, then over your mound but missed your nipple by a fraction of a millimeter. You moaned in both ensure and frustration, gripping when he repeated the action on your other breast.

"P-Patrick...please..." You begged, but he ignored.

His kisses continued further south, his tongue dipping into your navel making you shiver and grip the sheets while your head tipped back against the bed. Finally, you thought, once he reached your crotch you though he'd finally give you what you and your body were begging for, but you should have known Patrick better than that - he was always such a tease. Placing a lingering kiss just above your clit you softly moan, biting your lip when he licks up the side of your pussy-lip, before kissing and sucking your inner left thigh knowing he was leaving his mark on the delicate skin. Running his hands up your stomach Patrick cups your breasts squeezing and molding them in his hands, your breathing hitched and you moaned out his name once again even going so far and pleading him to stop teasing you because you were about to lose your mind.

"P-Please Patrick...please! I-I can't...I _need_ you...s-stop teasing me...please!" you pleaded, moaning loudly when he bit the skin of your right inner thigh leaving a print of his teeth. "I-I'm going crazy!" You bellowed, looking down at him.

You were met by his light eyes and a deviant smirk.

"That's the point, _Sugar..."_ Patrick replies, suddenly delving his tongue into your hot and moist sex.

The action tore a sound from your throat that was in between a moan and a scream, but you both knew it was dripping in lust. You felt his skilled muscle worked against you, from the way he licks up your opening to flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue, each action earning a sound from deep within you. Your hips jerk against his face and Patrick has to physically hold your hips down to keep you from squirming so much. Ducking his head a bit lower Patrick delves his tongue deep into you, moving it in and out fucking you with it. Your back arches off the bed and you reach into his silky blonde hair, gripping it tightly which earns a moan from him – he always loves it when you pull his hair. Looking down your (Y/EC) eyes locked with his darkened baby-blues and just then you felt your insides coil up, your toes curled and you knew you were about to be driven off the edge of a mind blowing orgasm.

Suddenly, Patrick stops.

You felt as though you were about to scream and tear your hair out, your orgasm was just out of reach and your annoyingly sweet-asshole of a boyfriend just stole it away from you. However, propping yourself up onto your elbows you were met with a sight that made you stomach flip and right then you almost completely forgive him – almost. Patrick's eyes slowly trailed up your body as he had begun undoing his belt, his plump pink lips were now red and shining with your juices, and to top it all off his normally sweet and innocent eyes were clouded by a dark lust...for you. Finally, Patrick managed to free his erection but only got his jeans a little more than half way down his thighs when you grabbed his shoulders and flipped him around, straddling his waist. Placing a hand in the middle of his chest with your left hand you used your right to grab his pulsating cock before lowering yourself onto it, inch by delightful inch, once lowering yourself completely you opened your eyes and looked down at your boyfriend. Leaning down you kissed him deeply before beginning to move your hip up and slamming back down, the sound of his grunts and moans mixed with yours, growing louder and louder with each thrust. The familiar warm pooling and coiling started up within you and you knew you wouldn't last much longer, and by the looks of it neither was Patrick, speeding up as much as you could with your already burning thighs you moan out.

"C-Close...fuck yes! Patrick I-I'm-" suddenly you cut yourself off with a loud wail, throwing your head back as your walls clamp around your boyfriend's length.

"(Y/N)!" Patrick yells out, gripping your hips as he spills his seed deep within your sex.

Slumping forward you lay on top of Patrick, the two of you boneless and fighting for air. Rolling off of him you lay beside him still recovering from your highs, minutes go by before he reaches out and pulls you into him and spoons you. You felt safe in his arms, you always did. Lazily you tangled your fingers in his and brought the back of his hand to your lips and kiss it.

"I missed you," I say, looking at him over your shoulder.

Smiling when he places a soft kiss on your shoulder, then just as innocently on your kiss-swollen lips.

"I missed you too."

You loved this man, from his adorably innocent blue-eyes to his sweet deviant teasing smiles.


End file.
